


Lose My Breath

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all so crazy and it was risky, but it was so sexy – one of the hottest things Youngbae had ever seen.</p><p>Warnings: breathplay. </p><p>Innocently listening to 'Lose my Breath' by Destiny's Child, I came up with this little ditty.<br/>Warnings: breathplay. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose My Breath

The first time it happened, Youngbae was just trying to keep Seungri quiet. They had just walked off stage, still buzzing from the crowd’s cheers and their own combined energy. Youngbae hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Maknae all night – the kid was so in his element MCing and being on stage. All it took was a strategic ass-grab and a discrete eye-fuck when Seungri had handed him a bottle of water. Ten minutes later they were in a supply cupboard, propped up against an old table; Seungri with his trousers around his ankles and two of Youngbae’s fingers scissoring in and out of him.

“Hyung, please. I’m ready, can’t wait much longer” Seungri panted, before he sealed his lips to Youngbae’s and wrapped his legs around the shorter man’s waist. Youngbae steadied his grip on Seungri’s bare thighs and slid his dick into the now-familiar warmth of Seungri’s ass.

No matter how many times they do this, Youngbae still got a shock at how tight Seungri is. He held himself there for a moment, relishing the vice-like grip around his dick. He would stay like this forever, if he could. He is pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of Seungri squirming, an attempt to get Youngbae in deeper.

Youngbae grabbed Seungri by the hips and shoved him firmly down onto his dick, again and again. Seungri thrashed his head from side-to-side, mouth lax and face flushed. When Youngbae’s cock bottomed out, Seungri made a loud whine and his legs tightened even further around Youngbae’s hips. But then Seungri’s whining got louder, and longer, sound pitching until it was bouncing off the walls of the small cupboard.

Without thought, Youngbae slapped his palm over Seungri’s mouth and fucked himself even further into Seungri. He was so focused on his own pleasure and them not being caught that he had forgotten to remove his hand from over Seungri’s mouth. Only the scratching and scrabbling sensation on his forearm made him realise that Seungri wasn’t able to breathe.

Youngbae snatched his hand away and halted his thrusts. “Sorry Seungri-ah” he mumbled as he patted the younger man’s shoulder.

Seungri was quiet, his eyes closed as he gasped to regain his breath. Then his raspy voice came through.

“More.”

Youngbae’s eyes whipped towards Seungri’s face, his brow furrowed. “What was that?”

Seungri’s breath was steady and he opened his eyes slowly. “Please, do it again.” His voice sounded so earnest and he undulated his hips, which made Youngbae moan.  “Hyung, please”.

For a beat, both are still. Then Youngbae drew back leisurely until only the tip of his cock was left in Seungri’s rim, before he slammed back in. Wet skin sounds permeated the air and Youngbae crammed his hand back over Seungri’s mouth.

Seungri’s howl is muffled against Youngbae’s palm, but Youngbae noticed how Seungri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

Hips pumping a hard rhythm, Youngbae leaned in close to speak low into Seungri’s ear. “This is what you like? This is what gets your off?” One hand over the younger man’s mouth, Youngbae pinched Seungri’s nipple roughly.

Seungri’s eyes were wild and desperate; the look caused Youngbae’s hips to snap faster and harder as he pressed his hand even tighter against Seungri’s mouth. Youngbae had never felt like this, so powerful and had never seen Seungri give such a response. It was all so crazy and it was risky, but it was so sexy – one of the hottest things Youngbae had ever seen. Seungri had never looked as animated, body flailing as he squirmed about and clawed at Youngbae’s arm again.

Youngbae felt Seungri’s scream against his palm, then felt the beginning of Seungri’s orgasm erupting against his stomach. Seungri’s eyes were glassy and unseeing, his body tight with the exertion of his orgasm.  It’s the blessed-out expression on Seungri's face; his guttural breaths combined with the tightening spasms of Seungri around his dick that push Youngbae over the edge. Youngbae came; his teeth clenched to stop his own groans from escaping and snapped his hips forward once more to ensure that none of his cum made a mess of the table they were on. When he couldn’t hold himself anymore, he crashed down on top of Seungri, who welcomed him with a desperate kiss. Their tongues continued to entwine languidly, until both of their phones started to buzz simultaneously. They pulled away regretfully and stared into each other’s eyes. Youngbae felt himself twitch from where he was still buried in Seungri.

“Hyung, we can continue this later tonight. Shall I come to your room or are coming to mine this time?” Seungri’s breath hitched, as he started to untangle himself from Youngbae’s waist.

Youngbae smiled and he leaned in for a last quick peck. “I’ll come to you, Maknae. I want to see how long you can really hold your breath for.”


End file.
